


Inspector Steal-Your-Man Zenigata

by Seiberwing



Category: Lupin III
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism, i'm sorry the tags are a mess, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiberwing/pseuds/Seiberwing
Summary: Zenigata educates Lupin on the lesser-known joys of having to wait his turn, using the rest of his gang as an object lesson.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi, Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi/Jigen Daisuke/Ishikawa Goemon XIII, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III, Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Zenigata Kouichi, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Inspector Steal-Your-Man Zenigata

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored during quarantine, wrote a thief foursome, here you go. Fujiko's...off shopping with Lupin's credit card or seducing a rich grandpa or something. She's fine. She'll be back later with takeout.

Lupin could definitely escape from these shackles anytime he pleased. That wasn't something that was in question. He knew exactly how to bend his body to get out of the cuffs holding his wrists to the chair arms, and the ropes wrapped around his bare chest and boxers-clad pelvis.

Unfortunately his current assignment was to _not_ escape, and with Zenigata barely five feet away on the bed stripping the clothes off Lupin's two best guys, that was going to be a struggle.

"The gag was a really good idea," Jigen noted, and Lupin aggressively chewed on the item in question. They weren't even looking at him, was the worst of it, they had all their attention on the large beefy ICPO inspector who was getting their pants off. Goemon was flushed and practically purring.

Lupin wanted to catcall them, shout out instructions on what to put their mouth on, but all he could do was wriggle. Upon reflection that was probably why they'd gagged him...oh, but he'd give it back to them in spades as soon as he was free. As soon as they gave him permission to be free. He watched the three men strip down to nothing but skin and scars, Jigen's hat being the last thing to go. Zenigata delicately hung it over the hilt of the sword propped up next to the bed.

Jigen was playing it up. Had to be. Lupin never saw him make that helpless, dreamy expression when it was just the two of them trading blowjobs in the back of a warehouse. It couldn't be that Zenigata was just that good...sure, his fingers were bigger, but size wasn't everything.

Zenigata had Jigen on his back, lanky hairy legs spread and face flushed. Soft curses fell from his lips. Lupin glared at Goemon, who was able to just lay there so serenely and watch Zenigata go to town on his stringy gunman. If Lupin was there he'd have his hands all over the man already. Being unable to touch Jigen while he made those wonderful noises at someone else's hands (and mouth) was infuriating.

Was this what it felt like, when other people watched him loot their treasures? Helpless and robbed, but at least impressed at the robber's skill? He’d have to think on that more when Jigen’s wails weren’t drowning out his higher level brain functions.

It wasn't until Zenigata had had his way with both men and left them flushed and intertwined on the bed that he even deigned to look in Lupin's direction. By that time Lupin had nearly chewed through half the gag and could have broken out of the ropes with the force of his erection alone.

"Still there. Very good," Zenigata noted, carefully checking the handcuffs. Lupin whined and leaned toward him, desperate for even a shred of the man's touch. "You didn't even try to worm your way out and touch yourself. That's impressive self-control for someone as uninhibited as you."

"Mmrmfle," Lupin retorted.

Zenigata circled around behind him. On the bed, the other two men coiled around each other and watched with eager but relaxed eyes.

"Let's get you a little relief here," said Zenigata, and he gently tugged the tie off the gag. Lupin worked his jaw a few times and stuck his tongue out, only to find his mouth now filled with two of Zenigata's thick fingers.

"You think you can come now?" Zenigata asked, nodding at Jigen and Goemon. "Can you do that for us, without being touched?"

Lupin let out a frustrated whine, and an even more louder one when Zenigata's other hand slipped across his throat. Not enough pressure to cut off his breathing, just enough to make it feel like he'd been collared.

Zenigata's voice was a husky whisper in his ear. "Look at them."

"Mrm..." Lupin wanted to scream but that hand on his throat sent shocks through his heated skin that seemed to inevitably wind up right at his dick.

"You can have them eventually. When you've earned it. You've been so good--suck on my fingers a little, there you are--now think about that reward you'll get for finally doing what I say."

Lupin's hips jerked, finding what little friction he could against the ropes. His tongue lashed at the fingers pressing into his mouth, as if he could somehow coax Zenigata to release him just through oral morse code and whimpers. Zenigata kept his face tilted towards the men in the bed - his gang, _his_ people, who he was helpless to touch.

"Come on, you dirty little thief," Zenigata hissed. "Come for me."

With one sharp inhale against those thick fingers, Lupin arched into the ropes and released.


End file.
